Airplanes
(Target Edition para NTSC, PAL Xbox 360) |artist = ft. |nogm = 1 |dg = (JD) Elección del jugador (HHDE) |mode = Solo |nowc = Airplanes |audio = Archivo:Airplanes.ogg |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |year = 2010 |difficulty = (JD3/JDGH) (HHDE) |pc = (JD3/JDGH) Salem Verdoso (Remake) |gc = (JD3/JDGH) (Remake) |lc = Naranja (Remake) |effort = |pictos = 98 |kcal = 20 |dura = 3:03 |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche|mc = }} "Airplanes" por ft. aparece en (NTSC) y como un exclusivo de Xbox 360 (PAL), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''The Hip Hop Dance Experience, , y . Apariencia del Bailarín ''Just Dance'' El bailarín es un hombre, y tiene una gorra verde lima y amarilla, un chaleco azul, una remera verde con diseños verdes oscuros y blancos, una muñequera verde oscuro en su muñeca izquierda, pantalones verde oscuros, zapatillas blancas y celestes, e inusualmente, burbujas verdes y azules salen de el. Cuando gira a la derecha, se puede ver que el bailarín tiene cabello verde oscuro. Rediseño El bailarín ahora tiene una gorra verde y anaranjada, un chaleco azul y negro, una remera verde, una muñequera negra, pantalones negros con bordes de bolsillo azules y un par de zapatillas celestes. Jdnowairpanes.png|Rediseño Airplanes_coach_1@2x.png|Rediseño sin usar ''The Hip Hop Dance Experience Los bailarines son cualquiera de la variedad de personajes en el juego, o un personaje completamente personalizado hecho por el jugador. Fondo Serie Original El fondo es un area de concreto celeste; el muro tiene lineas verticales de volumen y hay burbujas verdes flotando alrededor del bailarín. The Hip Hop Dance Experience El fondo es un callejón con graffiti en los costados, y el video musical en el fondo. Durante el estribillo se cambia a tener colores en neón. Movimientos Dorados Hay un '''Movimiento Dorado' en esta rutina: Movimiento Dorado: Cruza ambos brazos. Este es el movimiento final de la rutina. Airplanes_Gold_Move_1.png|Movimiento Dorado Airgif.gif|Movimiento Dorado en el juego Apariciones En Mashups Airplanes aparece en los siguientes Mashups: * Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Mas Que Nada *''This Is How We Do'' *''Ghost In The Keys ''(Swag) Movimientos de Baile Airplanes aparece en Modos Puppet Master en Just Dance 4. Aquí estan los nombres de los movimientos: * Respect * Yo The Hip Hop Dance Experience * Airplane * Wish Now * Make A Wish * B Mark * Pull Back * Cat Daddy * Switch Blade * Snake * Rearview Mirror * Butterfly * Funky Broadway * Up Town * Final Salute * Swish * Pump It Up Trivia Serie Original * Airplanes es la segunda canción por B.o.B en la franquicia, luego de So Good. Le sigue Price Tag. *En , la canción es acreditada solo a B.o.B y no acreditan a Hayley Williams. Esto fue arreglado alrededor del lanzamiento de . *"S**t" (m**rda) y "hell" (infierno) están censurados. **Solo "s**t" está censurado en . * En sus apariciones en Mashups de , el bailarín siempre aparece con las burbujas verdes. * Hay muchos Movimientos Dorados sin usar en los archivos de de la canción. * El bailarín del rediseño tenia originalmente una gorra verde lima y un guante verde lima como en la versión original, pero luego fue cambiado. * El nombre del movimiento de baile "Yo" es el más corto en toda la franquicia. *El mismo fondo es usado en Drop It Like It’s Hot, Me & U, Vivrant Thing, She Wants to Move, Day ‘n’ Nite y Lollipop. Galería Archivos del juego Airplanessqa.png|''Airplanes'' ( ) Airplanes_jdnow.jpg|''Airplanes'' (Rediseño) Airplanes_thumb@2x.jpg|''Airplanes'' (Rediseño sin usar) Airplanes_cover@2x_(update).jpg|Cubierta de Airplanes_cover@2x.jpg|Cubierta de sin usar Airplanes_AVR.png|Avatar 200471.png|Avatar Dorado 300471.png|Avatar de Diamante Airplanes_pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Capturas de pantalla Airplanes_jdgh_coachmenu.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín ( ) Airplanes_jd2016_menu.png|''Airplanes'' en el menú de Airplanes jd2016 load.png|Pantalla de carga ( ) Airplanes jd2016 score.png|Pantalla de puntuación ( ) Airplanes_jd2016_coachmenu.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín ( ) Airplanes_jd2017_coachmenu.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín ( ) Airplanes_jd2017_score.png|Pantalla de puntuación ( ) Otros Airplanesbgm.png|Movimiento Dorados Beta Videos Video Musical Oficial B.o.B - Airplanes ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore OFFICIAL VIDEO Avances Airplanes by B.o.B. ft. Hayley Williams from Paramore Just Dance 3 Just Dance Best Of - Airplanes Wii Footage Juego 'Serie Original' Just Dance 3 Airplanes 5 Stars Airplanes (Just Dance Greatest Hits) *5 Airplanes - B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - Airplanes - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - Airplanes Just Dance 2018 unlimited Airplanes -Megastar ' ' The Hip Hop Dance Experience - Airplanes - B.o.B. ft. Hayley Williams - Go Hard Extracciones EXTRACT! Airplanes - BoB feat. Hayley Williams Just Dance 3 Referencias Navegación de:Airplanespt-br:Airplanesen:Airplanes Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Hip Hop Categoría:Canciones en The Hip Hop Dance Experience Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 3 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance: Greatest Hits Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones por B.o.B Categoría:Mehdi Kerkouche Categoría:Canciones rehechas Categoría:Elementos Rap Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Masculinos Categoría:Canciones Fáciles Categoría:Canciones Calmadas Categoría:Canciones 3/5 Categoría:Canciones Medio Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance: Best Of Categoría:Consola Exclusiva Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016